Mystic Falls
by perfectlyinsanex
Summary: Stefan's the new kid who ultimately falls for the unattainable girl. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, all! This is just a little one-shot I did while impatiently awaiting the mid-season break to end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't understand you anymore!" he screamed, throwing his arms out at his side.<p>

A sob escaped her lips. "I didn't change at all."

He scoffed. "Right." He grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve. Scars glistened in the fluorescent lighting. "You didn't change at all."

She pushed him away and quickly covered her arm. "I don't see why it matters to you." Her voice had a hint of bravado.

"It only matters because I don't want my girlfriend having such ugly scars. People notice that shit."

"What? So you're embarrassed by me?"

A cloud grew over his face and he looked away. He shook his head. "I can't do this anymore. You're way too fucking depressing."

"Maybe because I'm fucking depressed!" she screeched.

"Everything all right here?" Mr. Nessle asked, cautiously walking around the corner.

"Yup, everything's fine," Matt responded. "We're done here." He looked into her eyes and walked off down the hall.

"You too, Miss Gilbert. Please get to class." He stretched out his arm, motioning her.

"In a minute. I need to grab something out of my locker." She went to a locker and started spinning the lock, waiting for him to walk off. When he did, she sighed, leaning her forehead against the cool metal.

"That's not your locker," I murmured, stepping from a row of lockers. She jumped and glanced at me. "Sorry," I muttered.

"New kid." She stated this, turning away.

"Yeah. People call me Stefan for short." When she didn't respond, I took the chance and opened my mouth again. "This is Abbie Reynold's locker."

"Did you creep around the corner and watch her, too?" she snapped, glaring at me.

I choked. Coughed. Then cleared my throat. "No. I've passed her twice. I observe things."

"It's only the second day of school. How do you even know her name?"

"Like I said, I observe." I shrugged. "Just like I know you're Elena Gilbert. Senior year. Has a younger brother named Jeremy. Two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline. You're a soon-to-be entrepreneur, hoping to start your own party planning committee."

Her mouth opened. And shut. And opened again. "How…?"

"I observe. And I like observing you." I quickly shut my mouth, realizing those words were too blunt. But she only smirked and I continued. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. Senior. Have an older brother, Damon, who doesn't live here. I don't really give a fuck about my future so I don't have any aspirations."

"Don't you want a job you'll love?" she asked.

"Nah. I don't mind too much." I shrugged. My future had never been a concern for me. I slack to get by. Do the minimum amount of work. "We should probably get to class."

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

We began walking off in silence. Her short, rapid steps compared to my long, lanky ones. I glanced at her and caught her watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "No… thank you."

A smile graced my face. "No problem. You should stop though."

"Stop what?"

"Cutting."

Silence. "Why?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" I faked wonder. "One, it's unhealthy. You could really do some damage to yourself. And two, your boyfriend did just break up with you because of it. I think that's a tell-tale sign."

We slowed to a stop outside her class. I cleared my throat. "It's none of my business but I think you're better than him. He seemed like a douche. And I know this is the first time we've ever talked, but there are people that care about you and wouldn't want you doing that," I gestured to her arm, "to yourself."

She nodded and smiled. Her first real smile throughout our conversation. "I know. But thank you. I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course. I'll be creeping around the corner." I saluted and spun on my heel, walking off. I heard the door click shut behind her.

I hated showing up to class late. Everyone's eyes stare you down while you try to sneak into your seat. Fuck that. So I'll lounge beneath a tree, sleep for a little. Nobody will bother me. Nobody bothers the new kid.

I silently slipped out the back door and spotted the perfect tree. A pool of shade spread out underneath it. I kicked off my shoes, not caring about the grass stains seeping into my socks. I laid back and closed my eyes, finally content in this town.

"You're in my spot, doucher."

Fuck this kid. Really?

I opened one eye lazily. This kid was well over six-foot, dark hair and bagged jeans. A typical tool. "Cool story, bro."

"Get the fuck up."

I sighed. Sat up. Prepared myself. "Look, man. I get it. I'm the new kid and know nothing yet. But this shade is big enough for ten people so go scoot over there." I gestured to the other fifteen miles of room.

He got angry. Paused. Nodded. "You're not bad, new kid. Name's Tyler Lockwood." He reached down and grasped my hand in a firm shake.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Where'd you move from? Heard about seven different places."

"Pennsylvania. Harrisburg to be exact."

"And why the fuck would you wanna move to Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

I laughed. "Got tired of seeing the same faces every day. Figured I'd change it up."

"No offense, bro, but if you get tired of seeing the same faces every day, you're gonna hate it here." He plopped down next to me with a content sigh.

"I dunno. I think I'll like it here. It's quiet, small. Gossip sure seems to get around fast but I'll fade out of that radar soon. And if I just get tired of here, I'll move again."

Tyler looked at me. "You just move when you want to?"

"Yep."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead." I looked away and watched a leaf get taken to the sky with the wind.

"I'm sorry…" His voiced cracked. He was nervous.

"It's okay, but thank you. It happened when I was thirteen. Damon, my brother, is five years older than me so he took care of me. When I turned eighteen, I hit the road." I shook my head. "He's a pain in the ass."

"I wouldn't know. Only child," Tyler said, shrugging.

"Lucky."

"Nah. Sometimes I wish I had someone to beat up or watch over."

I nodded and we sat there in silence. Had to admit, I didn't think I'd find a companion this fast. Especially in this kid. But he was cool so far and I knew I wouldn't have been able to go through my senior year without a friend.

I'm not sure how long we sat there but when the ten-minute bell rang, we looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between us as we stood up to walk into the building.

"Do you come out here every day?" I asked, holding the door open for him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. If I have a test, I normally don't. But if there's group work, I tend to. I'd rather work by myself. Kind of anti-social."

My mouth opened in shock.

"What?" he asked, his face growing curious.

"Nothin', man. It's just, I picked you for a popular kid. The way you dress and how you first started with me."

He laughed. "Popular, I am not. I despise them. That Matt Donovan most of all. Fucking douche."

Matt. I heard that name before. First day of school, everyone was talking about a Matt getting a new, hot red Mustang over the summer. His parents got it for him for getting into V. Tech. I tried putting a picture to the name the rest of that day but I couldn't find him.

"What's Matt look like?" I asked curiously.

"Tall, blonde, overly muscular. I don't know how you don't know what he looks like."

Then it hit me. The guy with Elena. That was him. "He broke up with Elena today…" I muttered to myself.

Tyler looked up, startled. "He did? What a fucking moron. Elena is easily the hottest girl in school, next to Caroline. She's a real sweet girl, too. Nice to everyone."

"I spoke with her for a while today."

"About what?"

We slowed down inside a set of lockers, waiting for the mass crowd of kids to file out of their classrooms.

"I was hanging out by some random lockers, looking for a pen in my book bag. I heard yelling and decided to camp out until it ended. Fuck drama. I don't get involved in shit like that." I shrugged. "So, I heard all this yelling and heard some nasty things being brought up."

Tyler's face lit up, anxious to hear.

"That I'm not repeating."

His face fell.

"But a teacher came around and broke it up. Elena struck around, pretending to go to her locker, so I stepped out and I talked to her. Kept it at small talk." I paused. "She really is beautiful."

Tyler laughed. "Isn't she? I would try and get with her if I didn't want to get beat up. And if I wasn't trying to get with Caroline."

"How's that working?"

His face darkened. "Not very well."

I thought for a minute. I wouldn't mind having a girl like Elena. She obviously has secrets, like I do. She needs a guy who isn't so selfish and worried about his image. I don't give a shit about how I look to other people. This could work.

"I'm gonna try to get with Elena," I stated proudly.

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, no ya don't."

"Why?"

"She's with Matt."

I stared at him, bewildered. "They just broke up."

"Doesn't matter. She still belongs to him. Just watch, in a couple of days, some guy will be trying to hook up with her and he'll come in with a mashed in face."

I nodded slowly. "Will she take him back if he asks?"

"Meh. Maybe. They've only been going out a couple of months this time. They were together for about a year but she broke up with him because he cheated on her. They just got together again the beginning of the summer."

I nodded and came to a halt outside my classroom. People brushed by me, bumping my arms. "I'll see you later?" I posed this as a question, wondering if he felt the same connection as I did. Tyler seemed like a popular guy but in reality, he was probably almost the same as me. Judged to be the bad guy, always getting in trouble but really, having more fun being by himself. We're not social people. No harm in that.

"Yeah, for sure." He nodded. "Do you drive here?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then you can give me a ride home."

I laughed. "Sure. Meet me by my car."

"Sure thing. What do you drive?"

All I could do was smirk.

/

"The fuck, bro."

"What?"

"Your fucking car is what. Holy hell."

I smirked again. "Like it?"

"Love it." He ran his hand over the hood up to the roof. "When did you get it?"

"Two months ago. I had enough to put half down. Still paying off the rest."

Tyler whistled. "Nice, man."

"Get in."

He hopped in the car and wildly took everything in. I started the engine and watched as sheer amazement came over his face.

"I don't think I've ever been in a 2011 Chevy Camaro."

"Now you have."

"I might jizz myself."

"Please don't."

We continued to drive to his house, with Tyler's excited chattering filling the car.

"Black is the best color you can get. I commend you on your choice, dude."

"Gracias," I laughed. "I like being sleek and mysterious. It was either black or dark blue."

He frowned. "That's a tough choice. Both are subtly showing off. Not like those tools with the bright ass yellow or red cars."

"Those people are douches. I like being the guy on the highway with the sexy car who sneaks up on victims before zooming past them. All they can do is stare in admiration."

Tyler laughed. "Right here," he pointed.

I pulled up in his driveway, glancing at the three story house.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"Your house is what," I said, mocking him from earlier.

He laughed. "You wanna stick around, play some hoops?" He pointed at the basketball net above my car.

I nodded. It was nice that I was getting along so well with this kid. I could see myself being freiends with him as long as I decided to stay here. "I don't have a change of clothes though."

"I got shorts you can borrow. As long as you don't mind going shirtless and wearing your Converse."

"You just wanna see my body, huh?" I joked, following him into the house.

My breath caught in my throat. The parlor was like a ballroom, with a glass chandelier. My eyes took in all the intricate designs, the pillars, the ivory wallpaper.

"Stop drooling," Tyler muttered, coming back down the stairs.

I hadn't even realized he left.

"Put these on. There's a bathroom by the kitchen." He pointed down the hall and I followed his finger.

As I walked through the house, I got the funny feeling that I was in a castle and Sleeping Beauty was going to come skipping out from behind a corner. I found the bathroom and marveled at the sight of it. I quickly stripped off my jeans and sweatshirt, cautiously taking my Airborne Toxic Event shirt off, too. A chill hit me as I stood by myself in my Spider-Man boxers. I slipped the shorts on and quickly got out of there, adjusting my Green Lantern rubber bracelet.

I met Tyler in the kitchen.

"Red or orange?" he asked, holding two Powerades up.

"Orange."

He threw it and I caught it with ease.

"Can I move your car?" he begged, his eyes opening in a plea.

I laughed. "Sure." I threw him the keys and raced out the door after him.

Our game started moments after he got back. I had to admit, he was good. I played all my life, before the incident at least. That's when I stopped caring about everything.

Tyler went up hard for a lay-up. My arms stretched above my head, trying to block it. Our bodies crashed into each other. My legs went out from under me and I hit the ground.

He made the shot and looked down at me. "You okay, man?" he asked, stretching out his hand.

I grabbed it in mine as he pulled me up. "Yeah, thanks. Do you play for the team?"

"Nah." He took a drink. "I hate all those guys. I'd rather join the bowling team."

I took a drink myself. A car door slammed as I turned around.

And there she was. Elena Gilbert. Walking up the driveway next door with Bonnie and Caroline. She caught my eye and I could feel her gaze rake up and down my body. I smirked.

"Hey, ladies!" Tyler called, waving.

"Go fuck yourself, Lockwood," Caroline yelled back, flicking him off.

He put a hand over his heart and pouted. "That hurt, Forbes. You really did some damage that time." He hit my shoulder quickly. "C'mon." He jogged across the yard as Elena was trying to unlock her front door.

"Oh, God," Caroline muttered under her breath.

"You guys wanna play a game against us?" he asked, leaning against the brick.

"I'd rather shoot myself in the face." Caroline crossed her arms and glared at him.

I stood to the side, leaning my back against the cool brick of the house. Elena stopped fighting her door and stood next to me.

"I don't want you messing up that beautiful face." Tyler kicked himself off the wall and headed towards Caroline.

"God, stop. You smell like shit," she grimaced, holding her hands up. He pushed her against the banister, placing his hand over top of her head.

"Come hang out with us," he murmured.

"No," she muttered, looking away.

Bonnie moved and stood on the other side of me. We exchanged a smile. "Maybe I should make popcorn," I whispered. Both women looked up at me and laughed.

"Why not?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"I think you're vile. I've seen the way you walk around school. You're a poser. You heave the rebellion factor and skinny jeans like you're trying to be a hipster but yet you try to have the swagger and flirtiness of a player. Pick one! You can't be both."

His face turned grim before he casually smiled. "Alright. No problem." He lowered his arm and walked away. His eyes were trained on the basketball lying in the grass by the net. He kicked it, sending it flying into the side of the house so hard, it stopped rolling a foot away from us.

I sighed.

Caroline looked at us, her wide. "I just fucked up, didn't I?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, yeah you did. You know he has a bad anger issue."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tyler's always had anger management problems," Bonnie spoke up. "Just last year, he beat up some sophomore because the kid said his dad's a sellout."

"What's his dad do?"

"He runs the Virginia branch of Coke."

"How is that selling out?"

"Apparently, his dad was planning on going behind the company's back and selling Coke's branch of Virginia. It's not like it even matters to this kid, but he was just trying to get Tyler riled up. The kid had three broken bones in his face," Elena murmured, looking up at me.

My eyes lingered on hers before I looked up at all of them. "I better watch him."

"Tell him I'm sorry," Caroline whispered.

"You're going to have to tell him that yourself." I shook my head, cursing myself. It was just my luck to find a messed up friend. I picked up the ball and made the short walk back over to Tyler's house. I opened the front door to the sound of breaking glass.

"Fuck," I muttered. I walked to the kitchen and ducked just in time before a bowl went sailing over my head. "Dude, stop!" I shouted.

Tyler turned to me, his eyes rimmed with red. He put down the dinner plate in his hand.

"Just forget all that. Don't beat up your kitchen because of her. Just forget about it."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I've been in love with Caroline since eighth grade. It was only this summer that I've gotten brave enough to start talking or flirting or whatever. I can't help how I feel about her. There's this attraction. I'm like a moth and she's my light."

I nodded. "I know where you're coming from. How about I help you clean this up?"

"Nah, I've got it. You don't have to stick around."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've got this." He reached his hand out and I shook it, slapping his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

/

A week went by. I had to say, I liked living here. Small towns tend to be overwhelming at first but I sunk into my wanted invisibility.

"Ready for this?" Tyler asked, breaking me out of my stupor.

"What?"

"He's gonna ask her to forgive him and take him back." He nodded his head down the hall.

I turned and saw Matt casually leaning against Elena's locker, blocking her path. I scoffed and shook my head. Tyler nodded in agreement. "She better not take him back," I muttered.

"I don't know. Doesn't look like he's doing too good."

Elena's stony glare and crossed arms brought a smile to my face. After a couple moments, Matt frowned and walked away, rejected. I could have crowed.

Tyler noticed the gleeful expression on my face. He shook his head. "Just because she won't take him back, doesn't mean you can go for that. She's still off-limits."

"I don't stop when I see an off-limits sign. I tend to break on through."

Later, after enduring an agonizing four hours of school, I pulled up in front of Tyler's house. I shut the car off and got out with him.

"You know, I think you should take advantage of the situation," he said, gesturing towards Elena's house. "She's pissed at Matt. Therefore, she's looking to get back at him. What better way than fucking a new guy only days after he broke up with her?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to be a rebound fuck."

"That's why you use your charm when she's done with you. She'll realize you're great in bed _and_ a nice guy to make the package whole."

"I'm not that type of guy. I don't fuck around."

"Neither am I, but I come across as one apparently." His expression turned grim and he shook his head.

I frowned. He hadn't even looked in Caroline's direction since that day. And I honest to God believed that troubled her.

"I'll just be a friend for her to go to." She needed a friend. Especially if she's still cutting.

"That works too, I guess. Just don't be thrown into the friend zone. You'll never get out."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, man." He nodded and walked up his driveway. I walked back around to the driver's side when a flash caught my attention. The sun beamed off the window of a car pulling down the street. My heart lurched when it slowed.

Her.

I paused. She got out of her car and waved. I waved back before slowly ambling over. "How's it going?" I asked, my heart racing.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm good. Longest day ever, I swear to God." She struggled to get a bag out of the backseat.

"Let me help," I murmured, reaching over her.

Elena turned, her face inches from mine. My cheeks grew warm. "Thank you," she smiled.

I lifted the bag, surprised at how heavy it was. "You carry this around?"

She laughed. "When it's like, twenty pounds lighter. Unfortunately, I have to pick out October's book of the month so I have about twelve books in there."

"Do you have to read all of them?"

"I'm supposed to but I just pretty much skim."

Her honesty made me smile. "Let me help you."

She lifted her eyebrows, shocked. "You want to read these?"

I shook my head. "Considering I've probably read almost all of them, I'll just help you narrow down the choices."

"That sounds… fantastic. Come on in."

We walked up the driveway. I flung her backpack over my shoulder and leaned against the wall as she, once again, struggled with the lock.

"Well, at this rate, we're never going to get started," I teased.

She glared and opened the door, holding it open. "Jeremy won't be home until late and Jenna must have gone somewhere."

"Jenna?" I didn't remember hearing that name in connection to Elena.

"My aunt. She moved in with us when my parents died."

My mouth opened and shut. "I'm sorry.

"Thank you. It happened at the beginning of the summer. So it still kind of makes me lose my breath."

I nodded solemnly. How did I not hear this? Nobody in the hall had said anything.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I asked, taking the bag off my shoulder.

She nodded and we sat down. Her thigh barely touched mine. I could feel the heat from her leg.

"And contestant number one is…" I dug around and fished out a hardcover. "_Twilight? _Seriously? This shit deserved to be ripped up." I opened the book to the middle and took both covers in my hand.

She laughed and took the book from me. "Stop it. I can't mess these books up. No matter how bad it is."

I sighed and shook my head. "Absolute shit." I dug the next book out. "_The Help._ Good book, good movie." I handed it to her. "_New Moon_." I closed my eyes and handed it to her without a word.

"The library's not doing too good," she smiled. "Next!"

"No, no they are not." I got another book. "_The Hunger Games._ Yes. It's actually going to be a movie soon."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do. _Water for Elephants. _Yes. _Nineteen Minutes. _Yes."

"You're really not making my life any easier. You read this though?" she asked, holding up the last book.

"Of course. It's fantastic." I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"You're a guy. It surprised me that guys willingly read Jodi Picoult. Matt would never do that."

I tensed up when I heard his name. "I saw you guys in the hall earlier today."

"Creepin', huh?" she smiled.

"Not this time! Tyler pointed you out." I paused. "He seemed upset. You just looked like you could rip his face off."

Elena laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, I probably could have. He pulled the whole, my-cutting-affects-him-more-than-it-affects-me. Complete and utter shit."

I shook my head. "Cutting affects nobody more than yourself. The only really affected are your loved ones and by the way he was talking about how embarrassed he was, I'd say he doesn't fall into the category."

"After we broke up the first time, I realized I'm better off without him."

"Why did you get back together with him?"

"I needed someone. He caught me at my weakest."

"I should have moved sooner," I smiled.

"I wish you had." She held my gaze, her eyes incredibly powerful. I tried holding it but I had to look down. My eyes fell to her wrist. I took her hand in mine, slowly lifting up her sleeve. White and red lines danced upon her skin. My breath hitched.

"When did you?"

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Two days ago. I'm glad you're here now. Or I would have probably done it already."

I nodded solemnly. I'm glad I had the balls to go over and say hi then. I brushed my thumb over her wrist, feeling the raises lines upon her skin. I looked up to see her watching me.

"Please don't tell anyone," she murmured, her eyes pleading.

"I won't." A deep breath escaped me and I lifted up my own sleeve. I heard her gasp and felt her fingers on my arm. My scars ran down my forearm, large and jagged.

"When did you do these?"

"A couple years ago. I had a hard time awhile back. But I've been cut-free for about 22 months."

"I'm sorry and I'm also proud," she murmured.

"Don't be," I replied. Bravado hit me and I laced my hand with hers. Warmth rushed up my arm as her smooth skin brushed mine. She gasped.

And then I kissed her. I drew her closer to me and took her face in my hand and I savored the taste of her lips. She froze and placed her hands on my chest. Disappointment ran through my veins. She was going to push me away.

But she didn't. She ran her fingers up my neck, making my skin tingle. I pushed her back onto the couch. Was this really happening? My mind spun from her sweet kisses and curious fingers.

"Elena!"

We broke apart and stared at each other, inches apart. We were frozen.

"Elena, you home?"

"Shit," she whispered. "It's Matt! Shit, shit, shit. Get off. Get off, Stefan." She pushed on my chest and I unwillingly got off of her.

I watched as she fixed her hair, her shirt. She ran a hand through my hair, looking into my eyes. "Say nothing."

"Oh, there you are… who's this?"

I looked over to see the almost seven-foot football jock in the doorway, anger etched on his face.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Elena groaned.

"Who is this?" he asked again.

"Stefan Salvatore," I said, standing up. I stretched out my hand toward him. He ignored it and I coughed. "I'm just helping out Elena with next month's book."

"Cool story, bro. Tell it again."

His hostility made me smile. Obviously he knew something just happened. "Well, if you really want me to…"

"Fuck off."

"Matt!" Elena spoke up, growing angry.

"I need to talk to you," he said to her.

"No, just please go home," she sighed. I sat down next to her, letting our legs touch. I smirked at Matt's expression.

"Why? So you can fuck this guy?"

Elena looked at me and studied me. I smiled as did she. "Maybe. He might get lucky tonight."

"We just fucking broke up a week ago!"

"I've been done with you for a while, Matt. I'm sure Christina would love to give things another go." Christina. The girl he fucked behind Elena's back. I look from her to him. His face was white.

"I told you there was nothing there."

"Right. That's why you looked so fucking happy in the picture Caroline showed me."

"What picture?"

"The one of you fucking her."

Well, shit. Things just got interesting.

"And how the hell did she get that?" His face was red now. Either from embarrassment or anger, that I was unsure of.

"Tyler was at the party, too."

"Tyler Lockwood? This kid's friend?" He gestured towards me.

"You jelly of our bromance?" I asked.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"I'd seriously like to show you who you're talking to."

"Matt, stop," Elena muttered.

"I know who I'm talking to. Matt Donovan. Captain of the football and basketball team. The typical jock. You think you're better than everyone else just because you got an early acceptance and a new car." I stood up, my blood pumping rapidly. "It's your own damn fault you lost this girl. You wanted to fuck around behind her back. So if she wants to fuck around with guys now, hell, where the fuck do I sign up?" I shook my head. "Just let her go. She needs someone stable in her life. You are far from that. So, please, just let her live her life."

Silence engulfed me. Then I heard a sharp crack before pain exploded in my face.

"Matt! What the fuck!" Elena screeched near me.

I stumbled before getting back up. I ran my tongue over the inside of my mouth. The sharp metallic taste met me.

A fist came towards me again. It struck my eye and my vision blurred. Now I was getting pissed off.

"Don't be a pussy, man," Matt laughed. "Fight back." He pushed me, taunting me.

I kept my face straight, backing off. Elena jumped up next to me.

"Get out, Matt."

"Why? We're just having a little bit of fun," he grinned. I scoffed from behind Elena and he laughed.

"Get. Out," she hissed.

"Fuck off, bitch. You don't get to tell me what to do."

That was it. I couldn't handle this kid anymore. I stepped from behind Elena and swung my right arm with everything I had. His mouth opened in shock before he hit the ground, He looked up, confused.

"Leave before I do it again."

Matt scrambled up, dazed, and left. I shook my head and gingerly touched my eye.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why the hell are you sorry?" Elena asked, her voice high. She gently touched my cheek.

"I was trying not to get riled up. But he just kept pushing." The room darkened as a cloud went over the sun. Shadows hit her face.

She sighed. "He knows exactly what to say to get people mad. It's a talent." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen, pushing me to a stool.

"You don't have to clean me up."

"It's fine," she said, running a rag in cold water. She stepped between my legs and pressed the rag softly to my face. "Where'd you learn to punch like that?" She pressed the rag to my eye.

"My brother," I smiled. "He used to beat me up pretty bad and when I got sick of it, I just punched him. It was all joking around on his part but it used to irritate the shit out of me."

"Tell me about him. Tell me about your family. I only really have heard about you."

"Damon's the only family I have left. My parents disowned me when I was only thirteen."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Why?"

"I got into some serious trouble with the law. I had a girlfriend at the time. She was seventeen. Don't ask me why she was interested in me but she needed money and fast. Being barely a teenager, I willingly agreed to her demands. She said she would fuck me if I did it. That was what I wanted. To brag to all my friends that I lost my virginity. So she gave me her father's gun and I attempted to rob a bank."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. I went in there, fired the gun in the air like they do in all the movies and demanded $20,000. The only problem was the silent alarm. I wasn't prepared to have a standoff with five cops. So I dropped my gun. Got three years in juvie and my parents disowned me. They were so ashamed. Damon knew this girl took advantage of me so he moved me in and we traveled. He doesn't stay put for long. Like at this moment, I couldn't tell you where he is. We barely stay in touch anymore."

Elena nodded. "I'm really sorry about your parents."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal." I let my fingers slide up and down the back of her thighs, getting dangerously close to the curve of her ass. She smiled and kissed me softly. Her brown eyes sparkled as she pulled back.

Yep. I was definitely going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2: AN

A/N: Wow, I'm honestly really surprised by how much feedback I got with this. I really, really, really appreciate all the reviews and subscriptions. It means a lot.

iamhopeful: Thank you so much! I also really enjoyed Elena's flirtiness. ;) Writing Matt this way was fun, but it was hard. I honestly didn't even really picture Matt when I was writing it. xD

Sparkleyangel: Interesting is good… I hope. xD I don't like this Matt either. I felt horrible writing him this way. He's such a good guy. :/ But thank you for overlooking it! And I never really planned on Stefan telling Tyler, at least, up to the end. I'm sure if I continued it, he would tell him at some point. He was just cautious and in all honesty, his parents _are_ pretty much dead to him. Hope that cleared some things up!

Girlz-Rule & Lady Elena Bell Petrova: Thanks so much for your comments! But unfortunately, I have a feeling I won't be continuing this. Maybe at some point I will, but not for a while. I'm currently running like, 4 stories in my head and 3 on paper so if I do get back into this, I can probably get another one-shot or two out of it.

Again, thanks so much everyone! I felt really motivated by all the feedback that I decided to upload a spin-off of this. Tyler and Caroline's story needs to come to life. xD Look for _A Love/Hate Relationship featuring Caroline Forbes_.

pi


End file.
